Pontus Primordial of the Seas
Reign Pontus was the 1st Lord of the Sea before his title was handed down through his much younger brother sons and eventually his nephew. However, Pontus is the most powerful of all the Sea Lords, since he is literally the personification of the actual sea, rather than being just a deity of the sea after Thalassa in power. Pontus 1st king of the seas Children of Pontus Pontos the 2nd son of Gaea and embodiment of the Sea and its deeps, an ancient of the sea and its personification. He is the father of the most ancients of Sea Gods. Gaia brought him into the world with no help from a father after Ouranos, Eurybia (Sea Goddess Of wide-force; the wife of the Titan Krios, Keto ancient sea goddess who personified the dangers and terrors of the sea and is married with Phorkys, Thaumas Nereus Phorkys are all children w/ Gaia. with Thalassa, Pontos fathered the fish and the Telkhines. The Telkhines who were an extremely old race of beings that were regarded as excellent metallurgists (workers of different types of metal): various tales tell us that the bunch were extremely skilled workers of brass and iron, creating Cronus' ceremonial, kingly sickle after offing his dad they were trusted on the highest level and assisted without question; Rhea went with them from the island of Crete to the island of Rhodes, where nine of the Telekhines, a family group known as the Curetes (Cure-eh-tays), were hand selected by the Titaness to protect Zeus while he was growing up on earth, away from his abusive, baby-devouring dad, Cronus. In those days, they gathered much honor and created any number of amazing, glorious metal jewelry and weapons for the Titans, serving whenever they could from their shimmering, marine underwater kingdom. During the "War Between the Gods," when the Titans that treated them so well were clobbered and replaced by the new powers-that-be, the Olympians, the Telekhines started heading down the spiraling path to the dark side of things. As time went on, they were believed to bring about violent hailstorms, flurries of snow, and torrents of rain at their command, They were able to change into to any shape they pleased, and with their underwater metal-working experiments, managed to create a substance poisonous to all living things, plant AND animal; a dastardly mix of Stygian water (water from the River Styx in the Underworld, nasty by any definition) and sulfur (also not human-friendly). Kind of like an undersea toxic-mustard gas. Poseidon, seeing them as a nuisance and threat to both him and who worshiped him, decided eventually to "disappear" the Telekhines Trapping them inside a watery cavern , because they began to use their potent magic for not-nice purposes (such as poisoning the sea water, killing off protected sea life and making humans deathly ill). After that, the younger elder Cyclopes and god Hephaestus, the Olympian god of the forge and father of invention, along with assistance from the Cyclopes, who willingly and enthusiastically went to work with him after they were freed from Tartarus by Zeus after the war With Gaia He was the father of Nereus (the Old Man of the Sea), Thaumas (the awe-striking "wonder" of the Sea, Phorcys embodiment of the sea's dangerous aspects), and his sister-consort Ceto, and of the "Strong Goddess" Eurybia. Rule of the seas Write the second section of your page here. Powers & Abilities